


送你最美的星空

by OceansBreeze



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 灵感来源于《三体Ⅲ死神永生》中云天明买了一颗星星送给程心含部分原文摘抄内容私设复联4铁木有死，只是暂时去瓦坎达养伤并接受治疗，这些都是保密的。寡姐也活着。铁虫已交往，只有May、Ned和复联众人知道。么得鱼缸头，么得铁椒，么得摩根，cp洁癖者也可以放心食用。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	送你最美的星空

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于《三体Ⅲ死神永生》中云天明买了一颗星星送给程心  
> 含部分原文摘抄内容  
> 私设复联4铁木有死，只是暂时去瓦坎达养伤并接受治疗，这些都是保密的。寡姐也活着。铁虫已交往，只有May、Ned和复联众人知道。  
> 么得鱼缸头，么得铁椒，么得摩根，cp洁癖者也可以放心食用。

Happy和Pepper带着一位陌生女人来到Peter和May租住的那套小公寓。

May狐疑地望着那个陌生女人，女人自称是教科文美国办事处主任，也是美洲地区群星计划的负责人之一。

女人似乎并不介意May投向她的怪异眼光，她例行公事地坐在沙发上与Peter面对面，从随身携带的文件夹中抽出半打纸质文件和一个皮夹，解释着何为群星计划。但很显然Peter并没有听进去她的长篇大论，他只记住了那颗无名恒星的天文编号是DX3906，距离太阳系286.5光年，是一颗不带行星的裸星，以及这颗星星是5年前“烁灭”事件刚刚发生时Tony买下来送给自己的。

女人似乎并未察觉到Peter对她所讲述的信息感到兴趣索然，她全程都顶着那张扑克脸，继续滔滔不绝地解释这颗名称的含义，包括恒星的类型、绝对和相对视星、在主星序的位置等等。最后，女人把那个装有恒星所有权证书的华贵皮夹递给Peter。完成这些后，女人就告辞离开了公寓。

“这是Tony送给我的？”Peter愣愣地捧着皮夹，对这份迟到5年的礼物感到十分意外。

“你想去看看你的星星吗？”Happy试探着问。

“去哪里看？”

“在市内可能看不到，我们得去远郊，如果你觉得今天太晚我们可以改天去。”EDITH替Happy回答。

“不，这就去，我现在就想去看看它。”

在征得May的同意后，Happy带着Peter驱车两个多小时，把城市的灯海远远抛在后面，为了避免车灯的干扰，他又把车开到远离公路的田野间。车灯熄灭后，两人走下车，夜空中隐隐约约能看到巨大的仙女座星云闪闪发光，仿佛一张巨大光华的渔网逐渐将地球收入囊中。

“Peter，我已经帮你开启了观星模式。首先请找到北斗七星，”眼镜里EDITH的声音适时地响起来，“沿着那个四边形的一条对角线看，有三颗星构成一个很钝的三角，从那个钝角的顶点向底边做垂线，向下延伸，沿着我给出光标的方向看过去。你的星星，Tony送给你的星星。今天天气很不错，适宜观星，相信你能看到它。”

Peter按照EDITH的提示终于看到了DX3906，是个暗红色的点，在漆黑的夜空中若有若无，似乎稍不注意就会从视野中丢失。EDITH补充说，那颗星只是在这个时节才处于这个位置，并表示如果Peter需要她会提供给他一份在不同季节观察DX3906的详细资料。那颗星星看上去与金牛座的橙色巨星毕宿五似乎有几分相似，但毕宿五是夜空中第13亮星、至少拥有5颗行星、距离地球只有68光年，这颗编号为DX3906却在夜空中显得那样渺小与暗淡、是一颗不带任何行星的裸星、距离地球居然有286.9光年——也就是说，他现在看到的这颗这颗星星，是它286年前的样子，那微弱的暗红色光线耗费将近300年穿过苍茫无边的玄色洪荒才被他借助EDITH捕捉到；而它现在发出的光线，要再过286年才能到达地球，自己即使经过了蜘蛛血清的加成，也不可能活到那个时候。或许Thor可以，那么让他到时候替自己看看那颗星星大概行得通。

当时Tony选择这样一颗星星并买下它时是怀着怎样的心情呢？他是否会想到这些？或者说，他是否想到自己实际上根本没有机会和Peter一起在夜空中寻找那颗星星？

但Peter确信自己会永远记得，在茫茫星海中，有一颗不起眼的星星是属于他的。

“你很幸运，Peter。”Happy轻轻将手搭在Peter肩膀上。“你大概是地球上第一个也是唯一一个拥有星星的人。”

“我不幸运，”Peter弱弱地回答。“送星星，这听上去确实挺浪漫，但得到一颗费尽周折才能看见却根本摸不到的星星有什么用？我失去了那个对我来说最重要的人。”

Happy为难地看着Peter，他并不确定是否现在就告诉Peter其实Tony还活着的消息，以及自己在明知道Tony还活着的情况下就把恒星所有权证书交给了Peter这件事，如果让Tony知道了会发生怎样的后果。

如果老板知道这件事出院后还不得扒了我的皮。Happy自暴自弃地想。

几天后，还躺在瓦坎达病房里养伤的Tony从FRIDAY与Karen共享的监控中发现Peter每次夜巡的轨迹开始发生变化，比方说，他会让Iron-Spider带着他飞到远郊并且让EDITH开启观星模式，大约半个钟头后才返回公寓里休息。

这小子没事往这么远的地方跑干啥？

对了，什么时候把自己给Peter买了一颗星星当做求婚礼物的事情告诉他？

就算告诉他，也得自己亲自上阵，这么浪漫的礼物必须要亲自送出才对得起那几百万美刀（虽然那点钱对Tony来说根本不算什么），最重要的是更有纪念意义。送心上人一颗看得见摸不着的星星，在正常人眼中是匪夷所思、白花冤枉钱的行为，但Tony Stark是谁，天才、花花公子、慈善家，AKA Ironman，敢扛着导弹飞进虫洞、从紫薯怪那里夺下无限原石然后打响指，什么事情他没干过，所以给心上人送礼物他自然也不会走寻常路。

值得一提的是，当初Tony买下那颗星星时，美洲区域群星计划负责人曾表示他是全球第一位有意向购买恒星的人士。按照Tony的风格，他本应该联系大批媒体采访并举行购买仪式并全球直播，还要宣布这颗星星是要送给自己的秘密恋人。但出乎意料的是，这次购买恒星Tony格外低调，就连负责接待他的群星计划负责人也露出颇为遗憾的表情——这本来是个宣传和推广群星计划的绝好机会。试问谁不会关注钢铁侠的一举一动呢？

他可是抱着必定要把Peter救回来的决心买下这颗星星啊。

“Boss，如果您想要了解DX3906的情况，那么我不得不遗憾地通知您，您的司机兼保镖Mr. Hogan已经联系群星计划负责人将恒星所有权证书交给Peter了。”FRIDAY的声音幽幽地响了起来。

“什么？”Tony不顾自己右臂上还打着绷带直接从病床上蹦起来，Dummy见状慌慌张张地挥舞着机械爪子试图要把他按回病床上。FRIDAY则自顾自地继续说下去：“而且Peter这几天晚上去远郊还开启EDITH的观星模式，就是为了看DX3906。”

Tony坐不住了，想想看，自己的打算亲手送出去的求婚礼物被提前送了出去，而且接受者还一直以为自己死了！是可忍孰不可忍？！

“FRI，好女孩，联系猫咪国王让他借我一架飞机回家，到家后给我准备战甲。”Tony用左手揉了揉Dummy的爪子示意它安静，然后抬头冲着天花板与FRIDAY主控连接的微型监控探头露出渗人的微笑。“明天正好是情人节，我要重新送一次求婚礼物，顺便附带补偿赠品。就这么决定了！”

“可是Boss，您的身体……”

**“MUTE！”**

无奈FRIDAY只得默默地奉命帮Tony准备战甲，她贴心地找出了MK47，也就当初帮Peter收拾渡轮事件残局的战甲，相当有纪念意义。

情人节当天的晚上，Peter破例为自己放了个假，允许自己提前结束夜巡，他甚至奢侈地去德尔玛那里买了一份豪华三明治套餐，顺便荡去唐人街买了根糖葫芦——确切来讲是摊主送给他的，并且还跟摊主来了几张自拍。

吃完糖葫芦后Peter偷偷从窗户里翻进自己的卧室，脱下黑红色的迅雷战衣、换上宽松轻便的运动服，然后他郑重其事地从充电器里取出刚刚充电完毕的Iron-Spider战衣。纳米材质的Iron-Spider可以根据使用者的身材与衣着自由调整大小和松紧，Peter将它套在运动服外面，蹑手蹑脚地翻出窗户。“Karen姐，老地方。EDITH，准备开启观星模式。”他对自己的AI们吩咐。Iron-Spider应声启动飞行模式，带着Peter向远郊飞去。

远处，MK47载着Tony悄无声息地跟在Peter后面，由于FRIDAY拥有比Karen和EDITH更高的权限，所以她可以屏蔽两个AI的扫描，再加上MK47已经开启静音飞行模式，也就是说，现在穿着MK47的Tony就像一架隐形战斗机，可以接着夜色掩护大大方方地跟踪自己的“目标”，并且还不用担心被发现。边跟踪还蒙在鼓里的Peter，Tony心里边盘算着以后得给新的蜘蛛侠战衣里也加上这些开挂功能。

Iron-Spider载着Peter降落在他第一次观察DX3906的那片空地上，双脚一接触到地面，Peter就收起头套，经过这几天的多次观星，他已经能在没有EDITH的提示下成功找到DX3906。“Tony，我其实不想要星星，”Peter站了一会儿后便坐在地上，继续保持着仰头望向夜空的姿势，嘴里还自言自语。“我只想要你回来，如果用这颗星星能够换你平安归来，我宁愿放弃这颗星星！Tony，求求你……”他说到这里后似乎有些哽咽，长时间保持仰头的姿势导致他脖子有些发酸，于是他摘掉EDITH将脸埋在臂弯与膝盖之间，双肩微微颤动。

此时Tony就悬停在Peter背后不远处，在FRIDAY的帮助下他能轻而易举地听见Peter的那些碎碎念。在听到Peter说自己想要放弃DX3906的拥有权后，Tony瞬间感到气不打一处来，好你个臭小子长本事了啊，居然要把我精心给你准备的求婚礼物丢掉？看来是时候让你知道你daddy的厉害了！明天你也别想下床！

“你刚才说什么，睡衣宝宝？难道你不喜欢我给你的礼物？”MK47毫无征兆地出现在Peter面前。听到熟悉的声音后，Peter猛然抬起头，紧接着MK47自动打开，Tony从战甲里走了出来。

“你你你……离我远点！”Peter坐在地上连连后退，脸上写满了惊恐与不信任。“别过来，否则我就对你不客气了！”

“冷静点kid，”Tony试图靠近Peter安抚他的情绪，但很显然对方没打算给他这个机会。“我还活着，这段时间我一直在瓦坎达养伤，昨晚我找猫咪国王借了架飞机连夜赶回来，就是要赶在今天能陪你过这个情人节。”

“什么……”Peter愣愣地坐在地上，不敢相信自己所听到的一切。

“很抱歉像你隐瞒我还活着的事情，而且我回来晚了。”Tony向呆坐在地上的Peter走近，将他抱起来，用力揽入怀中。“我要亲自把星星作为求婚礼物送给你。”

“哦天啊，这……这感觉可真好。”Peter紧紧地回抱Tony，真实的触感和轻轻扑打在脖颈见的气息消除了他所有的疑虑和警惕，终于，他能够摆脱痛苦的泥沼全身心地放松下来，好好拥抱自己归来的恋人。“可是Happy已经让群星计划负责人把恒星所有权证书交给我了啊，Mr. Stark你怎么再送给我？”

“这么快就改口了？刚刚你可不是这样叫我的。”Tony说着故意往Peter耳朵边上吹了口气，用舌尖轻挑他的耳垂，同时收紧双臂，在Peter准备挣脱之前将他牢牢禁锢在自己怀里。

Peter哼哼唧唧地就范，其实主要是因为他不愿用力，如果他想用力挣脱Tony才不是他的对手。“其实你不用再送我一次星星。只要你能平安回到我身边，就是给我最好的礼物。”他试图转移话题。“不过，现在我确实是这个世界上最幸运的人啦！我爱的人完完整整、平平安安地回到我身边，而且我还是这个世界上第一个也是唯一一个拥有星星的人哟！”

Tony笑着扳过Peter的脸在用力亲了一口他的嘴唇，然后替他戴好EDITH，捧着他的脸引导他往星空看去。“Pete，三、二、一，抬头。”

“哇！这太美了！”Peter露出惊讶的表情，透过EDITH，他看见一朵巨大的玫瑰花的投影高傲张扬地绽放在夜空中，与满天星斗交相辉映，仿佛瞬间置身于浩瀚无边的宇宙星海中。细看后才发现，那其实是一大片由年轻又高温的恒星发出的辐射所孕育出的氢气云，恒星吹出恒星风，对着星云的绚丽红色云气，雕塑出浪漫唯美的对称玫瑰花瓣外观，仿佛在招呼着情侣们摘下这朵远在天边近在眼前的爱情花，共同酝酿一杯“劝君多采撷，此物最相思”的甘醇的玫瑰酒。“这就是大名鼎鼎的玫瑰星云吗？”

“冬末春初的夜空下，玫瑰星云会出现在麒麟座的天际线上，只要在无光害的山区，用一般的数位相机就有机会拍摄到玫瑰星云。”Tony搂着Peter的肩膀解释道。“可惜这美丽的星云，平时很难用肉眼看到，只有通过相机的长时间曝光，星云原本暗弱的光亮在积聚后才能逐步呈现出亮丽的色彩。所以我就让FRIDAY做了这个投影，刚刚传送到EDITH的数据库里面。”

“情人节快乐，Pete。对求婚礼物还满意吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> PS：文中铁人送给小虫的星星DX3906，即《三体Ⅲ死神永生》中云天明送给程心的星星，原名HIP19983，而且它是真实存在的哦！它拥有两颗行星，分别为灰星和蓝星（后变成紫色），其中的蓝星是一颗与地球特征相似且拥有完整生态圈的宜居类地行星。感兴趣的读者们可以百度或者阅读原著了解更多。


End file.
